Your Heart Has Reason, Which Reason Does Not Know
by Lizzy-B
Summary: L/J fic, back when they were in school. Thanks for your reviews please R&R Chapter 5 is up now!
1. (---Eins---)

heart001 _ Hello everyone, I've taken a small break from 'Magic Tears' to bring you this idea I came up with. The two plants Kairaishi and Dragon Whisker were not my original idea they actually come from Ranma 1/2 but I thought it would be cute to put them into the world of H.P. This story takes place back when Lily and James were in school. Please R&R_   
  
  


Your Heart Has Reason, Which Reason Does Not Know

(- - -Eins- - -) 

"Now, whom among you can tell me which herb causes people to follow commands?" The Herbology teacher, Professor Athens, asked her students.   
One rather long hand shot into the air. It belonged to a girl with extremely long bright red hair and excited green eyes.   
"Yes, Lily?" the teacher said, looking down at her student.   
"The Kairaishi mushroom will make anyone follow a single command, as long as they are clearly exposed to an agent that triggers that command," she said quickly, bowing her head slightly.   
"Correct! Very well said... now, who can tell me which item that, when mixed in boiling water, causes male hair to grow continuously?"   
Another hand burst into the air along with Lily's. She looked over, and saw James Potter waiting their patiently. She stood on her tippy- toes to reach higher, but the teacher called on James in the end.   
"A Dragon's Whisker, when grated finely with boiling water, will cause rapid hair growth, but when the Dragon Whisker is whole it can be tied into the hair and make is stop growing, "James said calmly, with his arms behind his back. His friend Sirius stood behind him sniggering as Lily scowled at him. James looked over at her and caught her gaze. Quickly, she darted her head back and stared inattentively at Professor Athens, who began speaking again.   
"Hmm, that will be 10 points each I believe," she said, marking it down in a small note pad, "Now, everyone pair up in groups of five and we'll begin experimenting with the Kairaishi and the Dragon's Whiskers."   
Lily looked around the room. She didn't have any friends at Hogwarts; ever since she'd got there she'd been to shy to speak to anyone. She turned to look around the room and realised that, once again, she'd been left out. There was a light tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see James standing behind her.   
"You can join us," he said, showing her his others friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew stood over at two trays. Lily blushed slightly, but followed him as he walked towards his group.   
"Hello," Remus said, waving slightly. Lily smiled back, then Sirius took her hand.   
"M'Lady, it seems we have not yet been introduced!" Sirius said, acting like a gentleman, "I am called William on Mondays and Sundays, Stephen on Fridays, and Wanda at weekends, but since today is Tuesday... you can just call me Sirius."   
James, Peter, and Remus started laughing, Lily joined in shortly after, when Sirius kissed her hand.   
"What is your name, dear saint?" James asked, joining in on Sirius' little game.   
"Lily Evans," she said, blushing slightly at the attention she was being given.   
"Well, Miss Evans, shall we get started?" James asked, bring her to the table.   
"All right, enough clowning around," Professor Athens said, overhearing their conversation. She cleared her throat and started to address the entire group of students, "Pick a member of your group to try each of these on."   
Lily looked into the trays and picked up the Kairaishi. If used correctly it could be a very dangerous plant. Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James all looked over her shoulder as she held it in her hand. It was rather big and somewhat umbrella shaped, with a black top and an orange bottom.   
"Well... Who's going to try it?" a rather mousy voice asked, Lily turned to see Peter talking to Remus.   
"I don't want to," Remus said, giving it a rather disgusted look.   
"Neither do I," said Sirius, who had given up acting like an idiot.   
"I will," James said, quickly picking it up in his hand. Without even pausing, he threw it into his mouth and swallowed it. Sirius pondered a thought then quickly snapped his fingers in front of James' eyes.   
"Hug!" he commanded. Quickly, without even realising it, James leapt forward and hugged him. Sirius yelled and pushed him away. Lily laughed along with Remus and Peter.   
"Does it only work once?" James asked, turning to Lily.   
"I'm not sure..." she responded, still red faced from her laughter.   
"Then snap your fingers," Sirius said, still brushing off the front of his robes. Lily reluctantly lifted her fingers and snapped loudly. Quicker then she could have imagined, James hugged her tightly around her waist.   
She yelped slightly and stared down at him.   
James flushed and let her go nearly instantly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter began laughing so hard that each began turning the colour of a ripe tomato.   
Lily started blushing, and even though she hated James for always competing with her in class, she admitted it to herself that she enjoyed it.   
They continued laughing, even though the hug had begun to lose it's humour.   
James was growing more irritated with his friends' laughter, and so was Lily. They turned to each other and nodded in a silent agreement. Lily took out her wand and made a pot full of boiling water appear. James quickly grated the Dragon Whisker and threw it into the pot.   
"We just have to get them to drink it," Lily said, stirring it with her wand.   
"That'll be easy," James said, looking down at them as they remained on the floor quivering in giggles. James made three cups appear and quickly scooped up some of the water for each of his friends.   
"I'll take Remus and Peter. You deal with Sirius," he whispered in her ear. Lily nodded, and grabbed the last cup. Filling it with the mixture she walked over towards Sirius. He was still hugging his sides, when Lily knelt down on the dirt floor holding the cup in her hand.   
"Here, this will help you,' she said softly. Sirius looked up at her with tears in his eyes from lack of breath.   
"Thanks," he said taking the cup. She smiled evilly and stood up. Sirius got to his feet and swallowed the cup without taking time to breathe. Remus and Peter seemed to have also fallen for their joke. James and Lily went back to the desk and watched, waiting patiently for the whisker to take it's effect.   
As Sirius started walking over to join James, Lily noticed that his hair appeared to be shaking and pointed at it.   
"Huh?" Sirius asked himself, putting his hand on his head. Remus and Peter too began to notice something was strange. James started laughing as their hair began to grow quickly, Lily held her hand to her mouth holding it in as much as she could.   
"You did this!" Peter said in disbelief, holding his extremely long hair in his hand, "You did this?"   
They both nodded and Peter grew astonished.   
"That's what you get for laughing," Lily said with a smile of her face. Remus and Sirius pulled out their wands but before they could attack, Professor Athens came up behind them.   
"I see you've got the Dragon Whisker to work," she said with a smile. She handed three Dragon Whiskers to Remus, "How about the Kairaishi?"   
"Yep," Lily said with a smile.   
"Well, please demonstrate so I can give you full marks," Athens said with a small laugh, Lily looked over at James who shrugged his shoulders. Sirius was laughing quietly, and Remus appeared to be waiting patiently. Peter was having problems with the Dragon Whisker and still had a rather impressive growth of hair on his head.   
"I'm waiting," said Athens, with her hands on her hips. Lily lifted her fingers and snapped them loudly, nearly instantly James hugged her tightly around her waist and she blushed magenta.   
"All right then," Professor Athens said with a small smile, "20 more points ought to do it. Ah, Lila, do be careful next to Mr. Giddy."   
Professor Athens dashed towards a girl who was nearly being eaten by a large blue flower.   
A loud echoing bell began to ring from the castle, and Lily quickly gathered her books in her hands. She scampered off, not bothering to look back... it had been the best class for her in quite awhile, she didn't want to wake up and discover that it was all a dream. 


	2. (---Zwei---)

heart002

Your Heart Has Reason Which Reason Does Not Know

(- - -Zwei- - -) 

Lily ran up the Hogwarts steps ahead of the rest of her house. She held up the hem of her robes so she could get to the common room faster; this was one memory she wanted to capture in her diary as soon as she could.   
A group of Slytherins were coming through the door on their way to Herbology. Lily was so excited, she didn't even notice that when she pushed up the heavy door, she nearly knocked one of them to the floor.   
"Filthy Muggle-born," one black haired, rather crooked-nosed boy scowled. He swept his hat up off the floor, and glared back at her, as her long red hair left a rather sweet smell of honey in the air. He coughed in disgust and turned back to his friends, "I can't stand her."   
Severus Snape crept through the large door his friends followed him closely. As he reached half down the stairs, another scowl curled his lips. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were heading up the stairs, towards their next class. James laughed quietly at Sirius, and looked up to see Severus glaring at him. His eyes turned a colder shade of brown, but he quickly turned back to his friends so that Severus wouldn't have any reason to speak to him.   
"What was that about?" Remus asked, pushing a patch of fair hair behind his ear.   
"Nothing," James said, shacking off Severus' cold glare, "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." he lied, walking slightly faster down the hallway.   
"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, quickening his pace so he could keep up.   
"I'm fine, thanks," James said rather coldly. He hated the looks Severus gave him; It was like he was nothing compared to him. He shuddered at the thought of ever embarrassing himself in front of Severus. He'd never hear the end of it, for one thing.   
They didn't bother asking him any more questions. James seemed to get rid of whatever was bothering him, so there was no need to worry anyone over it.

@---^---

Dear Diary,   
Today, in class the most wonderful thing happened! I actually got to be in a group without Professor Athens choosing one for me! James Potter asked me to join his group along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I was so happy I almost lost myself. In the library this morning, though, Severus Snape burnt some of my hair. I clawed him across the face with my nails. That left a mark! I'd better go though, I have to get to Transfiguration in ARGHHH!! 1 minutes. Bye! 

__

Lily

Lily scrambled off her bed, and darted down the girl's dormitory stairs. She climbed quickly through the portrait hole, and ran down the hallway, "I gotta make it, I gotta make it," she whispered to herself as she ran, her bag under her arm.   
The bell started to ring just as Lily came into the doorway.   
"You're late, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said sternly, looking over her square shaped glasses at the red-faced girl, as she slumped into her seat in the back of the second row.   
"All right, everyone please open your books to page one hundred forty six. We will begin a new chapter on changing the colour of an object," McGonagall stated, standing up from her desk, "Now, it isn't as easy as it looks, different colours require different amounts of concentration....."   
Lily had already read this chapter several times in her review, but still paid attention as much as possible. She was dozing off slightly, when and piece of folded parchment hit her in the forehead. Her first reaction was surprise but the second was anger, this wasn't the first time something had been thrown at her.   
She quickly unfolded it and read it to herself;   
__Come and join us at lunch. ~ James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter   
Lily flushed and looked around. Peter was turned to her, looking hopeful. She nodded to him and he smiled brightly.   
"Now, everyone, I want you to step forward and turn each of these buttons a different colour," McGonagall said, putting eight different buttons on her desk, which were to be turned into one colour of the spectrum, "Now, let's see which of you wasn't paying attention enough to do this..." She said, surveying the room with her eyes. Her lips looked tight as she peered down at her students.   
"You, Mr. Potter, come up here," McGonagall said, pointing at him. He looked up at her. His glasses drooped down the bridge of his nose, pushing them back up, he stood up straight and walked to her desk.   
"I'll tell you what colour to turn each of these buttons, and you will attempt to change them," she said, sitting back down. All eight buttons were lined up in a straight line. James held his wand loosely in his hands, awaiting her command. Lily's attention rose as she saw James standing in front of the class.   
"Red," McGonagall said sharply, pointing at the first button. James barely raised his wand when then button turned fire engine red. She gave him a satisfied look, then pointed to the next button.   
"Blue."   
Again, he had barely lifted his wand, when the button transformed from black to blue. McGonagall was again satisfied, but her lips thinned in irritation.   
"Magenta!" She nearly shouted. Again, James did this nearly without effort. He pretended to yawn while leaning back on the heels of his shoes. McGonagall was about to explode, when the bell rang throughout of the hallways. She forced herself to relax, but before they left she snapped at them.   
"I expect all of you to be able to do that by tomorrow!" she said, unclenching her hands and sloping down into the chair.

@---^---

Lunch came faster then even Lily had dreamed. She was so happy, her aura was sky blue, and filled every room she went into with sunshine.   
When she decided to make her entrance, she paused and peered inside the great hall before barging in, What if it's all a joke? What if they start looking at me like I'm a frog? Lily thought, slowly peeping through the crack she made in the doorway. Her muscles were tightening and her palms were filling up with sweat.   
She leaned even closer so she could see farther inside, her heart beating at a thousand miles a minutes, when someone tapped her on her shoulder and she was sure she jumped four feet into the air, and let a loud squeak escape her throat.   
"Hello," Sirius said pleasantly, as Lily regained her balance on the floor.   
"H-Hi," she croaked out in a high pitched voice. Her head was spinning weakly, but Sirius came into focus clearly.   
"Are you ready?" He asked, pushing the door open the rest of the way. Lily nodded a shaky reply and she walked in with him. No one seemed to notice their arrival, they continued chattering like it was nothing.   
Lily's eyes darted around looking at every different house table until, she and Sirius reached the one for Gryffindor. Remus and Peter were seated across from them, each smiled lightly as she sat down.   
She was about to open her mouth and ask 'Where's James?' when he appeared right in front of her. Her eyes disfocused again, and James sat there, calmly holding a tray of sandwiches in his arms.   
"We never eat anything the school gives us," Sirius said, taking a sandwich off the plate, "So usually James goes down to the kitchen and fetches us things. Isn't that right, James?"   
"My humble master, I live to serve," James said, putting the tray down and bowing in his seat.   
"But you..... you weren't there a second ago," Lily said, reaching for her own sandwich while her lip trembled slightly. She still was nearly shacking, she hadn't seen anyone come out of thin air before.   
"I was just using my invisibility cloak," he responded like it was nothing special, "My mum didn't want me to have one, but dad insisted on it, because he remembers having to suffer through casserole Thursday, and leftover Sunday."   
After that frightening jolt, things began to mellow down. Lily was really enjoying herself and hoped she'd be able to come sit with them again. About half way through their lunch, she pulled off her hat and let her hair fall down her back. It was dark red, but still reflected light back into your eyes when the sun caught it. She tucked it behind her ears and ate very delicately. Remus too seemed to copy this elegant matter, small precise bites, while Sirius and James didn't seem to care if they spilled things down their fronts.   
Lily's eyebrows went up when she felt something hit her in the back of her head. A piece of bread crust rolled off her long hair, and landed on the floor. She scowled seeing Severus Snape laughing at her quietly.   
"What's wrong?" Peter asked, trying to look over her head, but he was so short even standing up he could barely see over her hat.   
"Nothing, someone just threw something in my hair," she said turning back to the table. Lily didn't notice until it was far to late, that her hair was so long that nearer the tips it was hard to feel anything, unless you concentrated very hard on them. Since she wasn't thinking about her hair any longer, it didn't feel strange that suddenly her hair felt much lighter then normal. A Slytherin who was almost like the leader of Severus' gang had used a Severing Charm, and slowly was cutting away at Lily's beautiful dark red hair.   
She did finally notice, though, when the charm got to close to her skin, and she felt a small warmth on her back. Reaching back she felt the spot, but couldn't feel any hair. Her hair was now up to just above her shoulders, when originally it was down nearly to her knees. She gasped and looked behind her, Sirius to looked down at the floor and his jaw dropped. Lily slowly picked a long strand of hair off the floor and looked over at the Slytherin table, again they were all laughing like monkeys, and nearly everyone was pointing at her.   
Several members off the other tables were standing from their seats to see what was so funny.   
Sirius, who was attempting to hold in his laughter, put his hand on Lily's shoulder to comfort her, "It'll, be.... ok." But right after he got the sentence out, he burst into laughter along with nearly everyone in the great hall. Lily turned back to the table horrified that her hair was missing. She looked down at the boys who had invited her there. She could live if Sirius laughed, and even Remus and Peter but when James started laughing, her anger and sorrow couldn't be held in any longer. She jumped up and ran out of the hall faster then someone being chased by a unicorn. Her sobs echoed around the table as she left. James and company stopped laughing and watched her as she ran. None of them were brave enough to go and stop her. 


	3. (---Drei---)

heart003

Your Heart Has Reason, Which Reason Does Not Know

(---Drei---) 

"My hair," Lily whispered to herself, the rather long strand that she picked up off the floor in her hand. She patted it lightly, like it was alive. Placing it down gently, she clenched her fist tightly and shrieked to let out some anger. Her knuckles where turning white as her fingernails dug into her skin.   
A loud creak alerted her senses and she slipped deeper into the darkness, like a frightened insect. The creaking continued. It got closer to her little den, and with every foot step, she flinched.   
Her hiding place was well protected. Lily didn't think anyone would find her unless she let them. Her safe haven was underneath the floor boards, they were lose under her bed and she discovered that there was a long pathway of spaced apart rafters, leading to a landing where she could sit pleasantly and not be disturbed.   
"....Lily?" James asked, creeping around in the girls dormitory. Lily let out a sob of hope, seeing that James came to find her... but then remember that he laughed at her, and she tightened up again.   
"Lily? Are you OK?" James asked thin air, figuring that Lily had made that sound.   
"Go away," she snarled sharply. James knelt down on the floor and looked under all the beds. There was no one there, but he was sure that the sound was coming from near the floor.   
"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he said quietly, then he perked his ears and listened for the origin of the voice   
"You aren't supposed to be in the girl's dormitory," she spat out, hugging her knees for comfort. James distinctively heard Lily's voice coming from beneath the floor boards.   
"Like I wasn't going to come and see if you were ok," he said, patting the floor lightly with his hands, "I know you're down there. Why don't you come out?"   
"You'll laugh at me again, just like everyone else," she shouted, standing up and cursing towards where he was above her, but her voice softened and dropped down again in sadness, "If you want to see me, then come down here."   
"How do I?" James asked, looking around on the floor there wasn't a trap door anywhere to be seen. He turned quickly then he saw three small boards lift up from under one of the beds.   
"Please come," her voice echoed from below, "Just jump straight down and be careful how to land, or you might miss."   
This didn't comfort James as he peered down into the hole in the floor. It was pitch blackness all around. Even Lily's voice didn't brighten the situation, "You'll be OK if you just drop straight down," she repeated. With a deep breath, James jumped into the hole and the boards closed and made sure that the light stayed out.   
"Lily?' James whispered, looking around, even though there wasn't anything to see. The boards were sealed closed. James looked up, and couldn't even tell they were there.   
He heard Lily mutter 'Lumos', and her wand light was right next to him in the darkness. Her face remained hidden as she held the wand far away from her. Then she let it lower to the ground to show James what they were standing on.   
It was a rafter that held up the floor in the dormitory, it was rather thin, he was lucky to have landed on it so precisely. She gestured with her wand light to follow him. She jumped quickly from rafter to rafter, like it was nothing. James took his time, he didn't know how far he'd fall if he did.   
Lily stopped and waited for James to catch up every so often. When he got just close enough to touch the back of her robes, she'd jump to the next one, to keep out of reach.   
"We're almost there," she said weakly. Her wand passed her face quickly, and James saw that her cheeks and eyes were stained with tears. Her hair was ragged on the ends and she didn't bother hiding it from the view of the light. Jumping over six more rafters, while ducking his head occasionally to make sure the ceiling was high enough, he saw the light stop and begin floating high above Lily's head, he knew it couldn't be in her hand any longer. It floated up out of site, only to brighten and rather small room where Lily was standing.   
"This is my home, so to speak," she said walking inside a little bit, there was a small couch surrounded by shaggy moth eaten pillows, a small circular table held several tea cups which were all broken a little bit on their rims. Lily sighed as she heard James step closer. She walked over to the rather small couch, and sat down gently on a maroon pillow.   
"I really shouldn't be like this," Lily said, mostly to herself, but she still wanted someone to hear apparently, "I shouldn't be sighing or sad. It's just hair." She fiddled with a small strand of hair in her hand and looked at it closely, "I just will have to get it straightened out."   
James stepped into the candle light, sweat condensed on his forehead, and sat on the floor. Lily moved over and gestured for him to sit next to her. He got up off the floor, straightened his robes, and sat down where she had motioned.   
"I'm sorry for what happened to you hair," he said softly, his head fell down and he looked at the floor.   
"It isn't your fault. Severus had always been like that to me," Lily said turning to him, "I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me now."   
"I dunno why, but I have a feeling that it was my fault," James said looking up at her briefly, her green, no longer bloodshot eyes gazed back tenderly.   
"It wasn't your fault," she said sweetly, "It's just something that happened. My hair will grow back, I don't have to worry about it. And besides, I really should be thanking you and your friends. You were the first people to be nice to me, besides the teachers, so I thank you." Lily leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed and a rather embarrassed smile lingered on his face, "Do you want to meet Nox?" she asked suddenly, standing up, James nodded weakly rather curious, when Lily pulled up the couch cushion and took out a small wooden box.   
"Nox come on out I have someone I want you to meet," Lily whispered to the box. It opened lightly on it's own, and burnt out all the candles instantly, "Nox doesn't like light," Lily explained, sitting back down next to him. It was a dark skinned creature. Nox looked human, but not quite. Her skin shone, and revealed the only light in the chamber was from her aura.   
"Why, Lily, you broke our promise," Nox said lightly, "I thought you didn't want anyone to hurt you again, he can only bring you grief.... My goodness what happened to your hair!?" Nox shouted, jumping out of her box. She was like a fairy in a way, with long wings, but she was much more powerful, you could tell by the look she had in her eyes.   
"Severus' gang cut it with a Severing Charm," Lily responded, leaning forward so Nox could touch it, "This is Ja-"   
"I know who this is," Nox interrupted, giving James a cold glare, "He's not to be trusted, Lily! Don't believe anything he says!"   
"It's OK, Nox. Do you think you can fix my hair for me?" Lily asked, changing the subject quickly.   
"That will be no problem," she said in a rather stern voice. She didn't seem to have a wand. James leaned in closer, and discovered that she controlled her magic with one finger. Lily put Nox's box down, and felt the top of her hair. It grew instantly, and dragged lightly on the floor. James' jaw dropped. He reached out to feel it, and when it touched his hand there was a stinging pain as Nox was pointing at him.   
"Nox! stop it!" Lily shouted, but it seemed futile. Nox was controlling James! His hand raised high above his head, and it began pulling him near the edge of the small room.   
"Let him go, Lily, he knows too much!" she hissed, flicking her hand. James tried to pull back, but with Nox in control of his hand he didn't have much choice. He tumbled off the edge of the landing between the floor and the bottom of a rafter and fell into the darkness. 


	4. (---Vier---)

heart004

Your Heart Has Reason Which Reason Does Not Know

(---Vier---) 

"_JAMES_!" Lily screamed, diving towards the edge. She tried to grab his hand, but he had fallen to fast. Nox sat on the edge of her box and snickered slightly under her breath.   
"Don't worry, Lily, you know he'll just hit the ceiling of some classroom," Nox said lightly, as if it were no big deal. Lily glared back her coldly and stood up from the floor.   
"You will save him," Lily said walking towards her. Nox again laughed.   
"I just got rid of him," Nox said, waving her finger as a threat, "You should be thanking me, you know! I see the future when I want to, and you'll only be crying again."   
"I don't believe you!" Lily shrieked, "He was the first person to ever be nice to me here!"   
"It won't last." Nox said, fluffing the ends of her dark purple hair in a mirror that floated just above her lap, "Lily, you need to rest," she said, extending long black jagged wings.   
Lily was frantically looking over the edge of the beam Her eyes sparkled with tears. Her head darted every direction. Her ears perked, listening for a scream, or a crash. Something she dreaded more then anything.   
Nox landed on top of her head, and pushed her finger into her forehead. Lily instantly relaxed and weakly headed for the small couch, "You need to sleep, Lily," Nox said lightly, directing her to lay down.   
"What about James?" she said with a small yawn.   
"He'll be just fine," Nox assured her, Lily smiled and rested her head on a pillow. Nox sat down next to her ear and began singing;

Sleep sweet within this quiet room,   
O thou, whoe'er thou art,   
And let no mourning yesterdays   
Disturb thy peaceful heart.   
Nor let tomorrow mar thy rest   
With dreams of coming ill:   
Thy Maker is thy changeless friend,   
His love surround thee still.   
Forget thyself and all the world,   
Put out each garish light:   
The stars are shining overhead-   
Sleep sweet! Good night! Good night! 

Lily was put into a forced sleep, and even before she was finished singing, Nox was gone.

@---^--

As James fell he looked up and saw Lily trying to reach for him. He knew it was pointless but he lifted his hand and tried to touch her fingers. He didn't shout, because he figured he'd have plenty of time to screamed when he broke half the bones in his body.   
Falling was taking an abnormally long time. James crossed his arms and looked around seeing nothing but darkness forever. Even the light from Lily's room was completely gone.   
"I'll stop any time now," James said, laughing to himself, thinking he might as well be slightly humored when he would smash into the ground. He didn't think it would work, but after he said, that he stopped in mid air.   
Shocked, he looked around and saw a light ball of light come towards him. It was laughing at him.   
"Silly little boy," the small circle said, giggling. It had a high pitched, relatively female- sounding voice.   
"Um...?" James was lost in thought. He felt the air around him, and couldn't believe that there was nothing there. He was almost floating... except he couldn't move.   
"Do you think you could put me on the ground?" James asked. Even when he said it to himself it sounded stupid. The light flickered quickly, and James found himself lowering to the ground slowly.   
"So, what's your name?" the small light asked, hovering around his face.   
"James," he responded weakly.   
"How pretty," it giggled again, James guess it was a she, even though he couldn't see her, "My name is Luna. I was summoned by someone with extreme powers of the moon. Someone connected with me has decided to save you."   
James was confused, but didn't say anything until he felt the solid ground under his feet, "Where am I?" he asked, still peering around into the darkness. Her little body didn't provide to much light. He felt his pocket and pulled out his wand, "Lumos!" The chamber was badly lit. It was like a large cylinder of wood and rafters, probably above a class room, he thought.   
"This is underneath the Gryffindor common room," Luna said, fluttering around his head again, "You're cute."   
He blushed silently, but straightened up and started looking for a door, "Is there any way out of here?" he asked, feeling the wall for a knot or a loose board.   
"Well.... I suppose I could take you out of here," she said, giggling. While James had his back turned to her, there was a bright flash of light and a much lower pitched voice began speaking to him.   
"You'll have to follow me if you want to get out," the voice said. James spun around to see a very tall and fairy-like woman standing in front of him. She had white skin that shone in the large circular space, "Are you ready?"   
"Y-Yeah," James stuttered almost silently. She held out one long white arm, and took his hand, "This shouldn't hurt. You'll end up in the hallway nearby."   
She lifted her other hand and closed his eyes. James tried to open them, but it was like they were sealed shut. There was a strong jet of cold air and when James opened his eyes, he was standing in the hallway, next to an impossibly familiar looking statue that he knew he'd never seen before; it was of Luna standing with her wings shut and her eyes closed, just like a statue should be. 


	5. (---Funf---)

heart005

Your Heart Has Reason Which Reason Does Not Know

(---Funf---) 

James finally managed to get into the dormitory at around one o'clock that morning. After hiding from two teachers and several ghosts that would have turned him in, he got to the Fat Lady muttered 'Horse tails' and got into the common room.   
Creeping up the stairs, he walked into the dorm quietly and pulled off his shoes. With a rather loud yawn, James pulled his robes off over his head and collapsed down under the blankets. Taking several deep breaths he closed his eyes, saw three stages of darkness, and then was completely asleep.   
The window that separated the cold wind from the crackling fire creaked silently emitting a dark purple light. With her finger locked and her eyes closed into squints, Nox hovered into the male dormitory.   
A gust of wind chilled her, until her tiny teeth chattered. She used a little more magic then necessary and the window slammed closed with a loud bang! Letting out a fearful yelp, she dived onto the floor and waited for someone to get up.   
Remus' eyes snapped opened immediately and he quickly glanced around the room. Nox was hiding under Sirius' bed but her dark purple aura still glew slightly. Remus appeared to think this over, decided it was his imagination, turned over, and fell asleep again.   
Nox let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to stare at James. Landing carefully on his blankets, she kneeled and began crawling towards him like a cat. When she reached the end of his blanket, she stood up and cracked her fingers. When she was just about ready to attack him, he threw his blankets off the bed and she tumbled with them onto the floor. Nox let out a yelp of surprise from underneath the heavy quilt.   
"Wretched boy!" she hissed, flying up into the air. Diving down for her second attempt, she paused and looked at him from high above. He was quite handsome, laying there, bathed in moonlight without a night shirt on. Nox could feel her face tingling, like it was trying to pull into a smile, but at the last second she smacked herself across and her expression changed into a scowl.   
"No way am I changing into another Luna!" she spat out, putting her hands on her hips. Her wings flared out as she flew towards him again, "Now lets see," Nox paused to think to herself out loud, "Which would work the best to break his bond with her...? I could boil him in a pot, or make him an inch high; I could make him hate Lily." She thought for quite awhile until she decided that if she could reverse all of his emotions, it would be the easiest way to get her to hate him and vice versa. Nox shook out her hands and flicked a length of hair over her bare shoulder.   
She mumbled her enchantment, and watched it instantly go straight for his forehead, but when it reached him it shot back and, at twice the speed, it made Nox dart downward to avoid being hit.   
"What the hell!?" she asked, floating down on top of James' bare chest. There was a small giggle, and Nox covered her face when a white light illuminated in the air.   
"Nice to see you're still alive, Nox," Luna said, giggling as she meet Nox eye to eye.   
"Luna," Nox said with a small angry scowl, "What are you doing here?"   
"Oh nothing really, I just thought I'd make sure this boy was OK," Luna said, walking over towards his head and kissing him on the cheek.   
"I see you've chosen him," Nox said, pretending to brush off her tiny skirt, "I'll be on my way then."   
"Oh, you wanted to choose him?" Luna asked, running forward in with a fleet of giggles.   
"Of course not," Nox said sternly, not even the slightest bit blush covered her face, "You know I'd never give up my dignity. I wouldn't slip so low as to loving a human."   
Luna shrunk back. She looked hurt, her cheeks puffed pink, and she looked like she was going to cry. Nox began flying away, when Luna noticed something on the tips of her wings. They sparkled white and reflected the same aura as Luna always did.   
She laughed and flew up to block Nox's exit, "What do you want?" Nox asked angrily.   
Luna laughed and pointed at her wings, "You might want to reconsider your thoughts." Before Nox could ask any questioned Luna disappeared with another small giggle. Nox turned and looked at her wings; they were black as night with jagged tips. She examined the points and the texture, which felt completely normal, but when she reach the last tip she gasped and nearly died to shock, it was a glittery silver and reflected white light in her eyes.   
"There's little time... I must get a stronger body," she looked around the room one last time then disappeared underneath the floor boards.

@---^--

Sirius yawned and looked at his night stand. His clock read 7:45. He smacked it into silence, "Great, only fifteen minutes," he said angrily throwing his blankets to the ground, "I hate getting up late! Too bad I'm addicted to it," he walked over to James' bed who (as per usual) was still sleeping, "Get up, James, we have to get ready," Sirius said, shacking his friend into a mild consciousness.   
"What do you want, Sirius?" James asked, rolling over and away from his friend.   
"We only have fifteen minutes to get to Herbology," Sirius said, shacking him again.   
"Tell Athens I'm going to be late," James said, tucking his head underneath his pillow.   
"Yeah, fine, whatever," Sirius gave up and headed down stairs to the common room.   
James didn't want to get up, his body wasn't functioning properly. He meant to go to class but didn't realize how tired he was. He fell asleep again and started to dream.

@---^--

"James...?" echoed a familiar voice somewhere nearby. His eyes fluttered open, and he gawked at his new surroundings. No longer the dark dormitory, but a brightly lit forest area. The trees surrounded him and shut off his exits. There was a tiny waterfall that danced down dark gray stones and entered a tiny pool. Roses giggled around the little pond, creating a dark red border. The trees pushed him closer to the pool of water. It was getting suffocating.   
"James....?" the same echoed female voice said. The sky instantly darkened, and the waterfall ceased it's descent. Moonshine pierced the dense forest and illuminated the resting pool of water. A ripple began in the center... slowly it reached the outer edges. The roses reacted and turned dove white, like the sea when the winds make the waves crash.   
Lily's image appeared above the lake. She floated weakly above its surface. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled brightly. Her image was almost transparent, but the roses flew up from the ground and covered her in a white elegant gown.   
"I'll remember this day always," she said, stepping down on air. She reached him and took both his hands, "It's been a long time. I missed you."   
The sun appeared again, and Lily still stood in front of him. He just remembered that he'd fallen asleep in his underwear, quickly looking down he realized that he was in a white tuxedo that matched the flower petals that scattered Lily's dress.   
She giggled, plucking a flower from a nearby tree. She pinned it gently onto her cloak and smiled at him brightly.   
"I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.   
"I love you too," he felt himself saying... what was he thinking?! He'd had a crush of Lily for awhile, but he wasn't ready to admit it to her. He covered his mouth, causing a smile to form on her face.   
"Come with me, we must call out the fairies to grant our wish," Lily said, dragging him alone. The trees separated for her and she showed him a circle of stones with a large pool of water that seemed to be bottomless.   
"Help me call out the fairy so we can get our wish granted," Lily said lifting one stone and putting it in his hand.   
"What wish would that be?" he asked, turning the stone over. It was pearly white and shined in the sun.   
"To get married, of course," Lily said lifting another rock from around the circle. He gawked at her openness... this wasn't the Lily Evans whom, on the first time she rode a broomstick, tried to save Peter from the top of a tree, only to get stuck there herself; this wasn't the Lily who never spoke to anyone because she was shy, or the Lily that tried to impress the teachers with her knowledge.   
"But... I-..." James began. Lily silenced him with one finger.   
"Let's call out the fairies." she insisted, dropping her small stone into the water. James mimicked her and threw his stone in. Lily smiled and looked down at the water. It turned a light translucent green, and several fairies flew up into the air.   
"Finally!" a familiar looking Sirius fairy said, landing on Lily's shoulder, "You really ought to let us out more often."   
"I'm sorry," Lily said, patting the little Sirius's head. He was wearing tight forest green trousers that were torn at the knees. He didn't have a shirt on, and James couldn't help but laugh at his mini-sized best friend, with light pink wings and dirty feet.   
"And whom might this be?" a blond fairy asked, surveying James' facial features, "He's new isn't he, Lily?"   
She nodded. James held out his hand, and the tiny Remus fairy landed in his palm. Remus had tight blue trousers on. He was also shirtless, but seemed to be cleaner then Sirius.   
There was a small patter. The 'Moon Garden', as it was called, rippled, tense, as one coughing Peter fairy tried to flap out, but with wet wings it was nearly impossible. Lily lowered her hand and lifted the small fairy slowly.   
"Thank you," he coughed, shacking off like a wet dog, "Who is this?"   
"This is James Potter," Lily said. The three fairies landed next to her as she sat on the ground, "We're going to get married."   
The three fairies appeared happy for them. They flew up and landed on her shoulders, congratulating her. Then they flew over to James and inspected him, to see if he was 'worthy' of donning their treasure.   
As they talked it over with each other, no one noticed that the water in the Moon Garden was turning slowly scarlet. It began getting turbulent, when one more spirit appeared. It was dark. The sky faded into blackness, scaring the three fairy men into Lily's arms. A dark purple aura surrounded the newcomers weak body as she slowly lowered herself to the first white stone.   
Sirius, Remus, and the rather shacking Peter landed in front of her, and blocked her entrance to their 'Mistress'.   
"What are you doing here?" Sirius snapped, stepping forward.   
"Dirty again, I see," Nox said quickly scanning him with her eyes, "You were never able to keep clean were you? Honestly! You even live underwater!" She threw some hair over her shoulder, and strutted over towards Lily. Lily lowered her head in a respective bow. Nox pushed Remus behind her and into Sirius. She only glared at Peter, who slowly shuttered out of the way.   
"Lily," Nox began, she looked disapproved, "You bring another suitor with you.... have you not learned from what happened last time?"   
"He's worthy! I can feel it," Lily explained lowering her hand to let the dark pixie sit on it. Nox refused. She flew up to to stare into James' eyes. He instantly felt a sharp pain. His eyes watered as she refused to let go of her glare.   
"No! Like all the others, none of them can live up to your expectations." Nox said, gliding down to the ground.   
"That's a lie," Sirius spat out, and Nox turned towards him. She looked at him confused.   
"You would know, would you?!" she began, "If I remember correctly, you're the fairy who allowed those people to turn into animals... Animagi, as you called it. Ha! Transfiguration helped our civilization for years. The pathetic witches and wizards of the world should be happy that they can do simple spells!"   
Nox was getting carried away. Sirius grew tense. He would have punched her if she wasn't female. Remus lead him away and hissed in his ear, "She's just protecting Lily."   
"She doesn't have any reason to exclude him," Sirius said, gesturing to James, who didn't hear their tiny conversation, but noticed that they must have been talking about him.   
"Nox, I'm going to marry James," Lily suddenly said, as she was meditating on one of the several stones.   
"I can allow that," Nox said sternly.   
"If you don't let me, then we'll...." Lily thought of the right word, "We'll elope!"   
James flushed. He didn't want to marry her, or run off together, despite his thoughts about her, he wasn't ready for this yet.   
"Lily, I..." James began, taking her hand.   
"Yes, Darling?" Lily asked, looking up at him with glassy emerald eyes.   
"I can't marry you right now," he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him. He hated to see her hurt, every time Severus burnt the tips of her hair, or tripped her on purpose, he felt her irritation and pain.   
Lily didn't react at all. She didn't speak. It was like a frozen shock, "Bu-But I thought..."   
"You see! Told you he wasn't worthy!" Nox screamed, pointing her long index finger at James. Lily's hair flared up like lightning blots. Fire surrounded the entire forest. Lily was shouting for Nox to stop, but when Nox took her deadly aim at his heart, he quickly felt someone jump out in front of him and take the hit. Lily landed on the dew- covered ground, her eyes opened straight. It was like she was off in a hypnotic glaze.   
The fire burnt the tips of his fingers as he tucked back a lock of dark red hair. She reached up slowly, her eyes still haunting his mind, her fingers pointed to her eyes, then she clutched her fist to her chest. Then, reaching up weakly, she pointed at him before falling limp, still keeping her frozen stare at the ground. 


End file.
